The Walking Dead Survival Of The Fittest Episode One: A New Day
by Survivalist Stuart
Summary: Marshall Bryson, comes back to land after being on a boat fishing trip justs off the coast of Atlanta, Georgia Marshall, and his brother Kieran return to land to find that for the past 3 weeks an apocalypse has begun. Will Marshall and Kieran survive?


The Walking Dead

Survival Of The Fittest

Episode One

A New Day

It was a sunny morning invaded by an array of rain, causing Marshall Bryson to stop his 6 week fishing trip 1 week early. He steers the fishing vessle in the direction to Savannah, Georgia. Only being a couple of miles out at sea, far enough so that Marshall and Keiran -Marshall's big brother- could not see land. They were in a 320 Outrage, a fishing boat that they had borrowed from a friend of Kieran. Marshall was not a big fisher, but Kieran couldn't get enough of it. Marshall simply enjoyed the pleasure of lying in the middle of nowhere, with the sun shining brightly, the sound of the ocean and the view of birds in the sky. It was the start of Summer, and it was raining.

"One week shorter, not that we're missing much, are we big brother?" Asked Marshall. "Nah let's turn this baby around and head home." Replied Kieran, and that is what they did. Kieran looked at Marshall, as if he was proud of him. Even though Kieran is only 6 years older than Marshall, ever since their parents died, Kieran raised Marshall, with the help of his grand parents of course. Who died recently. Up until now it's just been Kieran and Marshall. Marshall is a 29 year old man, with a small bit of stubble, brown medium-length hair and ocean blue eyes. At the current time, Marshall is wearing a collered shirt with a hoodie over it, and now thanks to the rain, a body warmer. He is wearing shorts, average sporty shoes, sun glasses and a cow boy hat, ever since Marshall was young he wanted to be a Cow Boy, and ever since then the hat has just been a part of his apperance.

Kieran looks different to his little brother, unlike Marshall, he is 35 years of age, he has short black hair, green eyes, clean shave and he is rather tall. He is wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

In sight of land, a few hours later, they prepare the boat for docking. They tidy all their stuff into the suitcase, and put the smaller items into the backpack. A GPS, knives for cutting up fish, a map, a compass, food and water, basic survival equiptment they took with them for the trip. Getting nearer to Savannah, they don't see any Dock Workers that are usually there at this time of the afternoon. "Maybe they are on strike." Says Marshall. "Or they are just fed up, lazy ass workers." Replied Kieran. The closer they get, the more they can see. Cars parked all over the street, one crashed into a lamp post. A few people walking down the street, some with some sort of disability in their legs. No Dock Workers in sight, rubbish all over the streets and dock area. The closer they look, the more detail they witness. No lights in the buildings are turned on, blood stains over walls and paths/roads, and someone seems to have spray painted a message on the side of the building. "Yo, what the fuck?" Says Marshall as he sees the message. " 'Why has this been done?' " Says Kieran reading out the message. "Why the fuck would you spray paint that?" Asks Kieran. "Beats me, let's dock." States Marshall.

They dock the boat and get out, Marshall carries the backpack and Kieran takes the suitcase. They only take a few steps before seeing a dock worker. "He- hello?" Asks Marshall. The Dock Worker turns around and walks towards them slowly, making some strange noise as if it was getting choked. "What's going on around here?" Asks Kieran. "Yo.. what, what the fuck?" Says Marshall to Kieran. The next second, as the dock worker gets closer, he pounces on Kieran, tackling him to the ground. "What the FUCK?!" Shouts Marshall, he dive-tackles the dock worker off of Kieran, and they start beating the shit out of him. "What the hell?!" They throw him off the edge of the dock into the water. "Holy shit man, holy shit. That thing was insane." Marshall says as he looks at Kieran. "Holy... are you okay?" Marshall says as he realises his brother has had a chunk of his arm bit off, not a lot, but a small chunk. "Oh my god, we got to get you to a hospital!" Says Marshall, he then takes off the backpack, goes into it and takes out a towel, wraps it around Kieran then zips up the backpack and puts it back on. "How you feeling?" He asks. "Sore ass arm, but other than that not too bad. Let's get to the hospital." As they walk forward, they see at a loading dock what looks to be lots of corpses all wrapped up in sheets, infront of a large boat. Each have a blood stain at the head, as if a gunshot or an objects peirced the skull. "Let's keep walking..." Says Marshall.

They jog down the back allies then into a neighbour hood. As they jog, they hear a gun shot. "What the fuck?" Says Marshall. They look around and see a man come up to them. "Quickly, with me!" Marshall and Kieran follow the man into the house he is standing outside of. They enter in, and the man quickly closes the door and locks it. He then runs and shuts all the curtains. "What's your wound?!" He asks Kieran. "Uh... some freak bit me." Kieran states. Marshall looks worried. "How fresh?!" He asks again. "About 20 minutes?! I don't know!" Kieran replies. "God damnit, it may be too late. Lucky it's just above your wrist." The man says, he then runs to his rucksack and pulls out a hatchet. "Come with me to the kitchen, now." Marshall and Kieran follow. "If you want to live you have to lose the arm." The man says sounding serious. "What the fuck?!" Shouts Marshall. "No fucking way!" He says. "It has to happen, or YOU WILL DIE!" The man shouts at Kieran. "I'll explain after, just trust me." He grabs Kierans arm and holds it down on the counter. "Fuck- Wait a second!" Shouts Kieran but the man grabs the hatchet and justs starts to hack into it. About a minute later, the arm comes off, but by this time Kieran has passed out.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" Shouts Marshall. "Keep your fucking voice down, piss stain!" Replies the man. He then goes into his rucksack, pulls out bandages and painkillers. He wraps the arm stump up, and forces the painkillers down Kierans neck. "Yo, what's going on?!" Says Marshall. "Wait until your friend here wakes up, I might have just saved his life." Says the man. "You just cut his fucking arm off you bastard!" Shouts Marshall. "Keep your fucking voice down or else!" Says the man.

A few minutes later, Kieran wakes up. "My fucking arm!" He says. "Come." Says the man, he leads them to the blinds at the front of the house and opens them slightly. Where the man fired the shot, there are lots of walking corpses. "Why did you fire that shot?" Asks Marshall. "I took out one of the walking corpses." Says the man. "You killed a person?!" Asks Kieran. "Not a person, a dead person." The man states. "Dead people? Yeah, we saw loads of that, down at the docks. All wrapped in sheets." Marshall says informing the man of what they have seen. "Not one of the ones the army had put down, the ones they didn't. The Walkers." The man says. "The who what now?!" Says Marshall. "Shit, where the fuck have you guys been the past 3 weeks?" The man says. "Boat trip... We got back today." Says Kieran. "My arm is fucking killing me, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He says. The man closes the blinds.

"The Walkers. One of them bit you. You got infected, when you get bit you get a fever, and it burns you out, dead. But later on, a little while later, you come back..." The man explains. "Back from the dead, shit, you crazy?" Asks Marshall. "You think I'd cut this guys arm off for fucking nothing? Who are you guys anyway?" Says the man. "I'm Marshall, this is my big brother Kieran. Who are you?" Asks Marshall. "I am James. It's getting late, best we get some sleep. I'll take first watch, I'll wake you in a couple of hours." Says James. "Yeah... Sounds good, I guess. Cumon bro." Says Marshall as he helps Kieran to the couch.

James is 33 years old, he is African-American with brown eyes and a small black afro, with an unshaved beard. Looks like someone from the 80's. He's quite tall and is wearing jeans and a jacket with a sweater underneath.

By the time morning comes the Walkers out front have cleared, and Kieran looks weaker than ever. Marshall wakes Kieran and James up. A couple of minutes later James begins to talk. "Right listen up, we're going to the hospital. Kieran, things aren't looking good for you... how are you feeling?" Asks James. "Complete -he coughs- and utterly shit." Says Kieran. "Right hopefully they have something to help this infection... I'll lead the way. I can only give you a couple of tips of what I know so far, number one is don't get bit, or you're fucked. Number two, only way to kill these things is get the brain, shoot it in the chest it'll just keep coming. Number three... well you learn as you go along." James states. He goes to his rucksack and pulls out two guns. A pistol and a Colt Python Revolver .357, with a 6 inch barrel. He hands the Revolver to Marshall. "It holds 6 rounds at a time, you have it, I've got my pistol." Says James, he then goes into his rucksack and pulls out two ammo boxes, one half full and one full, he then hands them to Marshall. "It's already loaded, put these in your bag and put some of them in your pocket, one with a zip." He says. He then goes into the kitchen and opens one of the cupboards.

"A few hours before I met you guys, I raided the shed out back, found some stuff like this hatchet." Says James, he hands Marshall a machete and he hands Kieran a baseball bat. "Let's go." He says as he leads them out the back door. "How you feelin' buddy?" Marshall whispers to Kieran. "I... Let's just get -he coughs- to the hospital."

About 20 minutes of sneaking through back allies they reach the hospital. They enter in the front door and walk forward. "Get that one, don't use your Python, kill it with the machete." James whispers to Marshall. The walker looks as if it was a Nurse, it groans and walks towards Marshall. Marshall kicks it in the leg, breaking it's leg and then slashes the machete into it's head. "Nicely done, cumon." James says to Marshall. They enter into the cafeteria. James opens the door.

Suddenly, 6 people stand up from a table, 2 draw a guns the rest of them grab their melee weapons and stand at arms. "Hands up." One of them says. "Oh shit." Marshall says as he raises his arm.

"Fuck." Says James.


End file.
